


Far Away

by TempestSea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestSea/pseuds/TempestSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new DADA teacher catches Harry's eyes. Including all the other Hogwarts students. On Hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.

_**Dear Padfoot and Moony,** _

_**School's been okay so far. Mostly quiet. And Merlin am I grateful for that. I've had enough adventures to last several lifetimes.** _

_**Hermione and Ron are dating now. They haven't told me yet but it wasn't that hard to figure out. Disappearing at the same time and appearing five minutes after each other isn't exactly subtle. And I also caught them on the Map together.** _

_**I don't want to know what they were doing in the second floor broom closet but I wish they'd work up the courage to tell me about them. I guess I just have to wait.** _

_**Dunno if Dumbledore told you who the new DADA teacher is but I'll just tell you. His name is Hadrian Peverell. Age 28. Apparently he used to be a Hit Wizard or something. Haven't had his classes yet but the other students said he's brilliant. Maybe this time, I won't have a Defence teacher who's after my blood.** _

_**Anyway, that's all for now. There's not much to tell. I'll write more tomorrow.** _

_**Love Prongslet** _

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short but it'll get longer. Also, not sure when I'm going to update or even continue this. Busy schedule and all that.


End file.
